


Mr Leeford

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Oliver Twist (1999), Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Controlling mother, Epilepsy, F/M, Fluff, Shy and Scared Edward, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: Edward's mother concocts another scheme to become rich, and Edward isn't exactly pleased with this one either.





	

A shrewd woman and her son sat discreetly in the funeral, watching all of the mourning faces from the very back of the hall. The woman only knew the deceased person in passing, but she decided that it was enough. She also knew that he was very wealthy, and wondered where the money was going and if she could intercept it somehow; she was greedy and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Her son was easily manipulated and helped partially to carry out her plans to get her hands on her 'deserved' wealth.

"Mother, he's made a will." Edward muttered after returning from talking to some of the man's family members. "It's watertight, I'm afraid."

"Damn." She said, sharply smacking her cane into the floor. "He was so wealthy-"

"You think he was wealthy." An old man interrupted her. He seemed like the one family member who always got drunk before the event, just to shame the family. "You should meet his friend. Got a house it France, a mansion, and calls herself 'Miss Grace of Andrew manor'." He slurred before slumping slightly in his chair.

"Edward." The woman called, smirking at the scared look in her son's eyes. "I think we're moving again."

*

Miss Grace Holloway walked daintily up the gravel path to meet the newcomers. She was confronted by a woman with a stern disposition and a man wearing far too much clothing for the hot Parisian summer. She caught eyes with him and noticed the most extraordinary thing about his face; behind the incessant twitching, he had eyes that didn't match up. One was a deep hazel and the other was a crisp, sharp blue. She had never seen the likes of this before.

"Hello and welcome to Andrew manor." Grace said, gesturing to her home. "I am Miss Grace Holloway."

"Miss Elizabeth Leeford." The stern woman said, holding out her hand and shaking it stiffly with Grace's twice.

"And your partner?" Grace asked, smiling slightly at the man. He was very attractive, in her eyes.

"Oh no, this isn't my partner." Elizabeth flustered, quickly correcting Grace. "This is my son, Edward Leeford."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Grace said, bobbing slightly at him, still staring at his unusual eyes before realising what she was doing. "I am quite forgetting myself. Please, come inside."

The strange couple walked up the path after Grace. They stopped inside a large, airy landing where Grace paused to talk to one of her servants.

"Post from London, Miss." The servant said, handing over the crisp, sealed envelope.

"Thank you, Lucy." Grace smiled at the servant before she dismissed her. Elizabeth exchanged a glance with Edward; in their house they never even spoke to servants unless it was necessary, let alone know them by their Christian names. Elizabeth grimaced but Edward reacted quite the opposite; being kind to those below her only increased her value.

"I'm sorry about that." Grace set the letter down on a small, decorative table. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news." Elizabeth said calculatingly, passing her hand over her cane. "Your good friend Edwin has passed away."

"Oh. Oh my." Grace gasped, reaching out to steady herself on the table as her hand gripped her waist as if to physically keep herself together. "I-I have expected this news for quite some time, but it is always a shock when it finally comes."

Grace breathed deeply a couple of times before smiling to the pair in front of her and opening the letter.

"Oh. It is a letter of condolence. How ironic." She smiled to herself before setting the letter down again. "Is there a funeral I could...?"

"I'm afraid you've missed the funeral." Elizabeth said bluntly, as if it was Grace's fault that she didn't attend.

"Well I must celebrate his life by myself then." Grace took one last deep breath before letting the news go. "Will you join me in the garden? It is such a lovely day."

The group passed into the expertly manicured garden, Edward smiling at the beauty of it.

"How long are you to stay in Paris? You can stay in my house for the duration of your trip, needless to say there is plenty of room,” Grace offered the pair.

"Thank you, you are most kind. We are not staying long, hopefully, but we will consider your offer." Elizabeth said quickly. Grace noticed that Edward wasn't getting a word in edgeways; his mother was as domineering as she looked, it seems. A servant approached the gaggle, warily looking between the two women.

"A call for a Miss Leeford?"

Elizabeth glared at Grace for a moment longer before following the servant back into the house.

"Seeming that your mother is temporarily occupied, would you care to take a stroll with me in the garden?" Grace asked Edward, who looked lost at the sudden disappearance of his mother.

"Certainly, Miss Holloway." He muttered, holding out his arm, watching her hand slip through it.

"How old are you Mr Leeford?" Grace asked as they began to walk.

"Just seventeen." He said hoarsely.

"Oh really? I am eighteen in the autumn myself." She smiled up at him. "Are you married, Mr Leeford?"

"N-no." Edward stuttered.

"Ah, but you are reaching that age."

"I know."

"You needn't make it sound like a bad thing, Mr Leeford. Marriage can be a pleasant experience."

"Not with the kind of women my mother sets me up with."

"Is she really that bad?" Grace paused their walk, pressing her other hand to his arm.

"Unfortunately." Edward sighed before walking again.

"You are wearing an awful lot of clothes to be travelling in France, Mr Leeford." Grace commented, changing the subject entirely.

"I know. But I live in England and had little time to change."

"We must get you some lighter suits as soon as possible. As professional as the black makes you look, it must be very warm in this heat."

"It is, rather." Edward admitted, pulling at his collar.

They stopped under the shade of a large willow where the sound of trickling water could be heard in the distance.

"Miss Holloway, I have something to tell you." Edward stated, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Mr Leeford?"

"I believe that you are the most attractive woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Edward rather confidently confessed, watching as a blush coloured Grace's cheeks.

"Are you sure it is proper to be speaking to me like that, Mr Leeford?" She looked away from his mysterious eyes for a moment, instead choosing to examine the delicate tree surrounding them.

"I'm sorry if it was too forward of me." Edward apologised, leading her face back to his.

"Your forwardness does you credit, Mr Leeford." Grace leaned in only to see Edward's attention suddenly diverted.

"Ah. The hell-spawn demon approaches." He muttered his jaw clenching as he broke eye-contact with Grace.

"Why on earth did you wonder off Edward? I didn't have a clue where you were." Elizabeth said sharply.

"I'm afraid it was my fault, Mrs Leeford, I asked him to walk with me." Grace excused him but Elizabeth just stared at her with hatred.

"Miss."

"Pardon?"

"Miss. It's Miss Leeford." Elizabeth corrected her. "My husband died quite some time ago. Didn't he Edward?"

Grace suddenly noticed Edward's odd behaviour; he was biting sharply at his knuckle and he seemed to collapse in on himself.

"He died very suddenly. Very... Suddenly... Painfully..." Elizabeth drawled until Edward broke. He fell to the floor and convulsed while Grace watched in horror.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" Grace exclaimed, falling to her knees and placing her hands on his face. "Does he need a doctor?"

"No. He does this often." Elizabeth said dismissively. Edward suddenly stood up, straightening his suit.

"It's not in me, it can't control me." He muttered to himself, his face twitching even more erratically than normal. Grace followed him shortly afterwards, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked softly. He had just opened his mouth to answer when his mother interrupted him.

"Of course he's alright. Now listen, I have to go away for a day or so, but you can stay with Grace while I'm gone, can't you son?"

Edward tried to hide his elation as he shared a sideways glance with Grace.

"Oh, how... Unfortunate." Grace said after formulating the correct word in her head. "When will you be leaving?"

"Shortly after dinner."

"Well you must stay until dinner; I believe I have the best chef in France at my service." Grace said, beckoning the odd couple.

They walked the whole length of the magnificent garden before retiring inside until dinner. It was an awkward affair, with the relationship between Grace and Elizabeth now cold and Edward was never the one for talking. They managed some points of conversation though and Elizabeth managed to swing it to inheritance at one point.

"So who will get this magnificent household should you pass away?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that. I guess I haven't expected to die so young; I have no parents, god rest their souls, no siblings, no spouse." Grace rambled. "It's silly; I haven't even made a will yet! Can you imagine?" Grace giggled slightly but was met with stony silence.

"I must talk to Edward for a moment." Elizabeth said suddenly, grabbing her son's sleeve and dragging him outside. Her eyes were wide with greed as she talked to Edward.

"Did you hear that Edward? No will! This is going to be easier than I thought!" She said happily. "If she dies, we have just as much right to that money as anyone else."

"Mother, do we have to talk about this?" Edward glanced back at the door longingly. Elizabeth pulled his face back to hers by his chin, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Yes, Edward. Her wealth is in my grasp!" Elizabeth said, almost giddy with excitement. "I need you to kill her. Tonight."

Edward gasped, reeling back.

"Mother! I couldn't!" He exclaimed in anguish.

"Why, of course you could Edward. And if we don't have the right to the money, we could easily forge that you two were married-"

"Why not wait mother? We might actually get married someday." Edward said desperately.

"Why would she want to marry you? And anyway, I want that money now, I can't wait for the trials and tribulations of young lovers. You can sneak into her room-"

"But she's so beautiful..." Edward muttered softly as Elizabeth continued to tell him her plan.

*

Edward slipped back into the dining room after his uncomfortable discussion with his mother, glancing at Grace's expectant face.

"My mother has left." He said shortly. He couldn't get it out of his head that this was the last time he was going to see her properly in all her splendour, not convulsing beneath his blade.

"Without saying goodbye? How perfectly rude of her." Grace stood up from the table. "Are you finished Mr Leeford?"

"Yes." Edward managed to choke out before Grace led him to the sitting room. He might not ever be able to eat again.

"Mr Leeford-"

"Edward." Edward interrupted her brashly before quickly correcting himself. "Please, call me Edward."

"Very well. Please, Edward, take a seat."

Edward slipped awkwardly into a chair, gnawing nervously at his knuckle as he stared at the glowing fire.

"Are you quite alright Edward? You look pale as a sheet." Grace commented as she made her way into the seat opposite him.

"I am alright, Grace." Edward muttered, managing a small smile at her.

"I thought you would be pleased about your mother’s disappearance." Grace said after a couple moments of awkward silence.

"I am." Edward didn't look at her as he spoke and didn't elaborate so she was left with his cryptic answer.

It may have been a stupid girlish fantasy, but Grace thought that one his mother had gone, Edward could be himself. She would see his true colours at last. He would lose any shame, any reservations and would let her know his true intentions, possibly grasping her passionately by the fireside or at the very least making decent conversation. But, if anything, he had withdrawn further into his shell. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as she stood up from her seat.

"I am tired, Edward. I think I'll retire." Edward rose to match her height as she said her goodnights. "If you ask a servant, they will gladly lead you to your quarters when you are ready."

Grace leaned forward slightly and Edward flinched horribly.

"Come, Edward, it is a tradition here in France. Surely you know that?" She said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course." He said hoarsely as he complied, leaning in and kissing her on both cheeks. His hands hovered over her shoulders but failed to rest so Grace nodded a goodbye at him before leaving the room.

*

Grace couldn't sleep. She'd tried for hours but there was something pressing on her mind; her guess was that it was most likely Edward. That's why, at ten to midnight, she got out of her bed after hearing a mysterious creaking. The servants didn't usually move at this time of night. Her white nightie trailed on the floor, reflecting the moonlight perfectly as she cautiously made her way to the bedroom door. As she peered outside and found it clear, she breathed a sigh of relief until some unknown force grabbed her from behind, forcing her to fall heavily onto the floor. The attacker placed themselves on top of her, restraining her flailing limbs and clamping their hand firmly over her mouth, lest she shriek and wake the whole household.

"Don't fight me." The attacker ordered harshly, dragging out a blade concealed in his waistband.

"It's no use." The attacker continued, almost condescending to the woman struggling underneath him. "You can't bite my hand. I like it." He drawled, mocking her attempts to free herself. Grace continued to struggle until the attacker moved and a glimpse of moonlight shone on their face; it was Edward. She calmed her flailing limbs, knowing that her petite frame couldn't overpower Edward's and hoping that he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't.

"Do you promise not to scream?" He asked, very gently prising his hand away from her face, leaving his thumb lingering on her bottom lip as the other hand raised the dagger high above his head.

"It's such a shame. You were so... very b-beautiful." He stuttered the last few words. Grace could see the struggle in his eyes but eventually his body took over; the blade dropped uselessly, very nearly cutting Grace's shoulder, and Edward collapsed into another fit. Grace managed to shove him off of her as he twitched and writhed. She glanced at the door. Inwardly, she knew that she was a good person and that she couldn't leave such a vulnerable man on his own. But, oh, how she wanted to run.

"Edward? Edward, dear, stay with me." She pressed her hands against his face, tears of relief, fear and worry cascading down her face. She still wasn't used to his fits.

All of a sudden, Edward calmed and he lay completely still on the floor, possibly scared to open his eyes to see what was waiting for him. He heard the crying, however, and had to acknowledge that Grace had stayed with him eventually.

"You're here." He said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Of course. What kind of person would I be to leave a man convulsing on the floor?" She asked rhetorically. Edward smiled slightly before pressing his head back to the ground.

"I guess you have the gallows in mind for me." He said softly.

"No. No, Edward, I couldn't." Edward looked up, surprised. "I know that wasn't you. You must tell me everything Edward. Stay here for my return. Please." Grace stood up and rushed out of the room, knocking on a servant's door.

"'O is it?"

"It's Grace. I'm dreadfully sorry about the late hour but I need your help."

"Anything ma'am." Grace heard the servant scurrying behind the door.

"Could you perhaps stoke a fire for Mr Leeford, he seems rather shaken. And a pot of tea would do us both some good too, if it's not too much to ask."

"Right away, miss."

"Thank you Lucy."

Moments later, Edward sat by a glowing fire, warming his hands on the tea that Grace had poured out for him.

"Are you ready to talk Edward?" She asked, wringing her hands together. He nodded and glanced at her before staring resolutely at the fire once again.

"Would you have killed me Edward?" Grace asked softly, noticing the twitch was back in his eye.

"No." He said quickly, his hands shaking so much he almost dropped his tea. "No, I couldn't. You're beautiful. And you're kind and I don't care about your money. My mother-" Edward rambled before clasping a hand firmly around his mouth.

"Your mother? What about your mother?" Grace shuffled to the edge of her seat. Edward shook his head wildly, eyes bulging as he spilt tea over his lap. Grace jumped up and knelt down by Edward's side, stilling his hands and forcing his gaze to hers.

"Edward, you must tell me. Is your mother after my money?" She said, clutching his pale face in her hands. But it didn't feel rough or painful like when his mother did it; it felt soft and caring. A feeling he was unused to.

"Y-yes. But I didn't want to kill you; I never wanted to kill you." Edward stammered, tears welling his eyes. Grace wrapped her arms around him, waiting until he had calmed down to pull away.

"Why didn't your mother do it, instead of making you?" Grace asked, rubbing away his tears with her thumb.

"She doesn't like getting her hands dirty." Edward spat bitterly.

"Do you truly want to be rid of your mother Edward?" Grace asked and he nodded stiffly. "Then let's run away."

Edward's head snapped up at her bold statement.

"We have the means and your mother is gone for another two days."

"W-we?" Edward stuttered.

"Yes. I couldn't leave you to go on your own Edward."

"You would be willing to do that for me?"

"Yes. I'll sell the house, auction off the furniture. I'll pack my personal belongings tomorrow and the servants can travel with us. We can do it Edward. What do you say?"

"Yes." Edward said, elation bubbling into his features as he stood up abruptly. "Yes, yes, let's go!"

"We'll go to London, for you say that is where you feel most at home. Let's leave your mother behind Edward. Start a new life." Grace stood up to join him and he pulled her into a fierce hug. His hands pulled at the fabric of her nightie and his face nuzzled her neck.

"Have you ever courted anyone, Edward? Properly?" Grace asked meekly, pulling away slightly.

"No." He answered shortly.

"No? Really? A person of your good l- I mean, of your stature?"

"No. They were all driven away by my... affliction." He muttered, breaking eye-contact with Grace. She led his face gently back to hers, pulling closer and closer until their lips connected. This was an utterly new experience for Edward, but one that he didn't resent in the slightest. His hands made their way around her waist, the heat from them making its way through the thin fabric, making her draw even closer to him. Her own hands made their way through his hair, tugging slightly at the messy locks.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching slightly.

"I was run over by a horse and cart when I was young." Edward spoke suddenly. "I remember feeling happy before then. And I feel happy now."

Grace smiled before kissing him again.

*

The next day, Grace sorted all of the details of their departure and before the sun had even set, they were off to start their new life. As the coach trundled endlessly towards the docks, Grace's hand slipped into Edward's and she rested her head on his shoulder. Edward felt a swelling in his chest, something he had never experienced before for another human being. Love. That's what it was.

The journey was smooth and by the second day the couple arrived in London, admiring the busy streets and bustling city life.

"Are you glad to be back Edward?" Grace asked as they neared their destination.

"Oh yes."

"We are headed towards somewhere called... Pentonville. Do you know it?"

"No." Edward answered softly, admiring the stately homes that were coming into view.

"Well, here we are." Grace said as the carriage slowed.

The servants unpacked and Grace and Edward settled into their new home. Peaceful days passed where the couple would stay at home, or go out to small, quaint pubs or go for a walk in the closest park if the weather was fair. Edward was happy for the first time in his life and his twitching had reduced significantly. He hadn't had a fit since he'd moved to England, which he knew was thanks to Grace. And to add to the delight, he hadn't heard a word from his mother. She must have truly lost him.


End file.
